The Adventure Continues
by legaya
Summary: In this story Rose is alivefind out in the next chapter,and Lavitz is half alive also Zieg here they face a new villain, maybe Melbu again.


The start of a new adventure By Legaya

Author's note: This is the story of Dart, Shana, Kongol, Haschel, Albert, Rose, and Lavitz after the 1st dragoon campaign. In this story they will try to resurrect Lavitz but they don't find him in the place where they buried him. Did Lavitz rise from the dead? Or did someone dig him out, and how about Rose why is she alive? Find out in this Chapter.

Chapter one: The missing grave

In Dart's house.

**Dart**: Hey Kongol wake up!

**Kongol**: Sorry me having dreams.

**Dart**: Well eat your breakfast it's Lavitz's Birthday we're going to the castle.

**Kongol**: O.K. What we give him?

**Dart:** I don't know let's ask Shana.

**Kongol**: No she sleeping.

**Dart:** Well we'll have to go there on our own.

In the castle

**Albert:** You, look in the stables, you look anywhere. No one leaves or enters the castle until we find Lavitz's body.

In the front gate.

**Soldier**: Hey, you can't enter.

**Dart**: Hey what's going on here?

**Kongol**: Maybe Kongol did something wrong

**Soldier**: Did you take Sir Lavitz's body

**Dart:** What! Let me in

**Soldier:** I can't let you in. If you don't leave...

**Albert:** You there you're dispatched, and let them in they're the saviors of Serdio

**Soldier:** I...I'm sorry your majesty

**Albert:** I'm sorry for his bad behavior, He's new here

**Dart**: It's okay, but what about Lavitz's body. Who stole his body?

**Albert**: It's kind of confusing really, his body wasn't dug out it was kind of a man rising from the dead.

**Kongol**: Creepy and confusing

**Dart**: Do you have any ideas who took him.

**Albert**: Yeah the guy in a hood who asked me if Lavitz was a dragoon.

**Dart:** What did you say?

**Albert**: I said yes of course. Then he vanished

**Dart**: Did you at least see something memorable about him?

**Albert**: Yeah he has a weird looking bracelet with a black like diamond at the end, I wasn't sure what it was. .

**Kongol**: Kongol knows

Albert and Dart: What?

**Kongol**: Kongol saw him hiding behind the tree he had black like diamond in his hands, when Kongol saw him, he ran.

**Man in hood#1:** they might know let's get out of here

**Man in hood#2**:they won't, we already have what we need we can give them back his body, then prepare to become the most powerful being in this forsaken world.

In Darts home

**Shana**: What took you guys so long? I was worried sick, and you didn't even make me come to Lavitz's Birthday

**Dart**: Well we didn't get to visit him anyway.

**Shana:** Why is that?

**Kongol**: Lavitz's body was stolen.

**Shana**: What! Who'd steel his body?

**Rose**: Lloyd.

**Shana**: Ah! Where did you come from? How come you're alive?

**Dart**: You're here. Wow it's a long time since we last saw each other. Where's Haschel.

**Haschel**: Right here. As much as I like to see you we need to go now.

**Dart**: What about Lloyd he's...dead. And what about her.

**Rose**: We'll explain on the way to Basil.

Walking to basil

**Haschel**: Listen Lloyd had a friend, he left him a parcel that would bring him back, now what we didn't know when Lavitz died is that his dragoon spirit didn't really go to Albert but it remained inside him, and in the parcel it said," who ever reads this parcel will become an immortal and the most powerful being but there's a catch Lloyd needs that Jade dragoon spirit to complete the parcel ".

**Dart**: So, Lloyd has the parcel and he is fully alive.

**Rose**: Not yet, he is still half alive.

**Shana**: I'm confused.

**Dart**: He doesn't have the parcel yet...right.

**Rose**: Yeah he doesn't have it yet.

**Dart**: I thought it was with his friend.

**Haschel**: before Lloyd died he left something to Rose.

**Shana**: So Rose is Lloyds friend.

**Rose**: Before

**Dart**: Wait! Is that Lloyd

**Man in hood#1**: No I'm not Lloyd, I have killed him for trying to stop me.

**Lloyd**: That's not true.

**Man in hood#1**: You survived.

**Man in hood#2**: I told you to finish him.

**Rose**: Here catch.

**Lloyd**: What the, are you giving it to me.

**Rose**: I'm lending it to you.

Lloyd slashes the dragoon buster.

**Lloyd**: Haaaaah!

Man in hood #2: let's not waste our time here.

Man in hood#1: Yeah.

Well that's the end for now hope you liked it even though it's a littlecomplicated I'm still making the next chapter on why rose is alive so that's it.


End file.
